Darkness Rising
by QuotingForKicks
Summary: Bella Swan has always been a bookworm with a passion for the supernatural genre. What happens when the mythology of vampires and werewolves from her favourite series Darkness Rising starts to blend with the reality of her friends, neighbours and mysterious lab partner Edward Cullen? Can she discover the truth and maybe even discover love? / OOC all Cannon couples
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Mouse

With great power comes great responsibility.

And with great change comes the great resistance to hurl on one's own shoes. Okay so maybe The Amazing Spiderman comics may have never said that quote exactly but that's what I'm sticking with and Uncle Ben can just deal with it. Or not seeing as he is dead and all. Well whatever. The point is that this year is going to change _everything_. And upchucking all over my white converse may not be the best outcome but damn it, it seems like the most likely outcome. To say I'm nervous would be a complete understatement.

As of today I, Bella Swan, will be starting my first day of sophomore year at Forks High School. Hold your gasps I know. However let's rewind a bit to see how I actually ended up here.

You see, my parents divorced when I was very young about 5 or so thus for the majority of my life I had been soaking up the sun in Phoenix, Arizona with my mom Renée. Not that you could tell, it's like my skin was immune to a tan keeping me as pale as possible. But regardless my entire childhood was set in one place, a home where I lost all my baby teeth, took ballet lessons despite my debilitating clumsiness and started off freshman year. I never really visited my Dad, Charlie, in the rainy state of Washington because flights were always so expensive and there seemed to be never any time while whisked into my mom's new adventures and plans at every turn.

She was more like a kid than me in that case, full of energy to try and try again. In some ways we were just total opposites. My mom was so outgoing and extroverted she whipped around thoughts and hobbies in a tumble of speed. In contrast I always preferred to stick my nose firmly into my favourite books and tried to keep my mom's head grounded and not floating off into the clouds. From a young age I just knew I had to be the responsible one and in all honesty I fitted into that role as neatly as possible for the sake of Renée.

Guess I just got the 'pragmatic' gene from my Dad and speaking of which though we were still close through phone calls and Skype (even if it was hilariously difficult trying to teach my technologically-challenged Dad how to use it) it wasn't the same as having my Dad with me for that first bike ride or Father's day at elementary school. Hell even to just be in person teaching him how incoming calls on Skype worked. Missing him was a natural feeing of ache in my chest while growing up, always there. There was a part of me that knew that Phoenix, Arizona was somewhat empty, not because my mom never loved or cared for me there but because I was missing something. A side of my family, a side of myself. Thinking to myself then I knew that I wanted more than just a half. I wanted a chance to be more independent too, to make my own story that didn't revolve around taking care of my mom.

So many wild ideas ran through my mind about leaving, getting on a plane to discover it all first-hand but I couldn't tell my mom the truth and break her heart with the distance between us, as she remained all alone. I was always too soft-hearted when it came to Renée either humouring her ideas or being there for her whenever she needed me. However when I saw her finally start over fresh in relationships with heart eyes for her new boyfriend Phil I couldn't help the short burst of hope fizzling in my chest.

Phil Dwyer was a good man on all accounts and he treated my mom right albeit he was quite a lot younger than I felt entirely comfortable with. He travelled so much for work as a minor league baseball player (I still snort imagining how minor league baseball could be so jet setting) and this meant for the first time (so many firsts have been cropping up now) I had a choice.

I could choose a way to get what both my mom and I wanted. Let her pack her suitcases to the brim and overflow onto Phil's life. Be with him and be blissfully in love without having or even _needing_ to lean on me for once. And me? I could fly away to something bigger, to something better.

It all can fall into place.

Tada! Tiny sentimental flashback over and now we remain locked in a battlefield faced with danger at every turn. Or rather I should say pale-faced if my own face is to be brought into the equation. Moving here was hands down the bravest decision I have ever made. I just wish the extra change I had was instead some spare bravery jangling in my pockets to hold on to. Suddenly the urge to just hide out in my beat up red pickup truck seemed so appealing. Turning myself around and getting my numb legs to walk back into the parking lot was a mere survival instinct. For some reason I just convinced myself that stepping through those doors was like triggering a mouse trap, and being slammed shut inside there with no escape was too daunting even for the new brave Bella.

Would I disappoint Charlie if I bunked school? I frowned and my stride slowed into a snail's pace. Ever since our tentative weekend together, after I arrived in the rainy state of Washington at the airport, both of us have been testing the waters so to speak. He gruffly hugged me and through his beard gave me such a genuine smile when I jumped into my red pickup when starting school today. Buying me a car even second-hand so I would have no worries about transport to or from school was a really big gift from him and squandering it, tugging the ends of his smile down filled me with guilt for even considering bunking. Plus I couldn't just hide forever eventually I would have to attend school anyway.

So despite all my self-preservation yelling in my ears, "What are you doing?! Don't go in there!" I was determined not to listen.

Ignoring the slush of water from rolling tyres of incoming cars I gulped down my nerves and walked back towards Forks High School. The concrete path was really damp surrounded by tall deep green trees on either side, the leaves of which were so wet that they drooped down letting water droplets fall onto unsuspecting students' heads. I saw a group of girls huddled under the looming building doors shaking out their umbrellas and giggling. I had to pass them. Ducking my head I let my long straight brown hair cover my face, I felt a twinge of self-consciousness just being in their direction. Hoping that they wouldn't notice I tried to swiftly manoeuvre past.

But in my haste I felt my ankle twist oddly and I tripped over my own feet head on into the gaggle of girls. A high-pitched squeal burst through my eardrums as the girls against me screamed. I tried to readjust myself in my mortification, pushing upwards and away getting back on my feet, but it was too late. I had managed to topple all three of them over and into the wet concrete so they lay before me a throng of mismatched limbs. One girl with light blonde hair with indignation steaming out of her ears raged, "Could you watch where you're going?"

My face immediately flamed and my cheeks went as hot as iron while I stuttered out an apology, "I'm so sorry!" I wanted the ground to literally swallow me whole. One of the girls quickly jumped up and brushed herself off helping the others up too. Before I could make a dash inside she turned to me.

Her glasses had steamed up with the commotion but I'd like to imagine some kindness in her eyes as she smiled at me and assured, "Hey it's okay we didn't know we were blocking the entrance and it's kinda our fault too." She continued, "I'm Angela Webber, this is Lauren Mallory" she gestured towards the blonde girl still giving me the death stare, "and that's Jessica Stanley."

Jessica Stanley had managed to pull out a compact mirror to adjust her brown fringe and barely seemed to pay any attention to us until her name was mentioned, then her eyes quickly darted to me. The minute she analysed my entire face her she lit up in joy. She grabbed Lauren's stiff arm in excitement and said to her, "This is the new girl Lauren don't start off on the wrong foot."

For a second I blanched thinking that if Jessica already knew that I was a new transfer did that mean the rest of the school did too? I shuddered imagining the amount of attention I could draw to myself in this small town by just being new. My nerves starting to rise back up my throat again. I was thrown from my train of thought by Lauren's aggravated reply.

"The only person starting off on the wrong foot here is Ms. Klutz." She huffed. With a toss of her highlighted hair behind her shoulder she stomped into school leaving me open-mouthed. The air, if possible, just got a lot more hostile in her wake transforming the school into something much more intimidating now. Jessica pouted put out before snapping back and smiling at me with all of her perfectly white teeth on display.

She chirps, "Don't take what Lauren says to heart she can be pretty mean." Yeah, I thought, a pretty girl pretty mean? What a revolutionary concept and had to stop myself from physically rolling my eyes. She continued with vigour, this time hanging off of Angela, "So what's your name, new girl? I've heard you're a sophomore like us."

I felt more and more out of my depth as this conversation went on. I couldn't tell if I had made friends with Angela and Jessica or just ruined my reputation already from the first moment of being on the school grounds. I shook off my confusion hoping for the former and answered, "Isabella Swan but just call me Bella, and I am a sophomore."

Angela nodded while Jessica vibrated with this newfound knowledge. She stopped for just a moment to say, "You should totally come sit with us at lunch today! We'll be in the middle-ish of the cafeteria." I briefly hesitated, I didn't particularly want to run into Lauren again. As if noticing my reluctance Jessica pushed more, "You could use some company on your first day, don't worry we don't bite!" I assuaged then because I could use some company on this already tough first day and Angela seemed really welcoming too.

Just then the classic sound of a high school bell rang. I imagined every teenager around palms' going sweaty as they begin to panic as they tried to make it on time to their next lessons. The waves of students rolled through the doors and washed up into the corridors. Watching Angela and Jessica's backs flow with the current inside. Holding onto the straps of my bag I mustered up my courage and too joined the motion, heading off left first to the front desk to collect my academic material as I was sadly late into the semester by two weeks.

A strict receptionist, Mrs Cope with a non-nonsense attitude, handed off a map of the school and a timetable with all my subjects on it to me. Luckily I knew I had taken some AP courses not offered at Forks at my old school so I knew I could catch up easily to the workload here.

Underneath the fluorescent lighting of the corridors and passing past dark blue lockers I could release a sigh of relief. Somehow I had made it. There was still a long way to go until the end of today and until I could gain true independence but I was on the right track. I knew I had made the right decision.

Glancing at my first period I read Biology with Mr Molina and feel even better and this is a subject I genuinely enjoy and understand. Maybe I'll get a chance to sneak a book under my desk and read for a little while.

* * *

But after what actually happened in that classroom I realised just how wrong I would be.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Cat

Breathing in deeply and entering my Biology classroom I surveyed exactly what I was dealing with this year. Scoping out the general feeling, a rush of activity began and circled around me. Freezing myself in place. Almost imperceptibly the lightbulbs flickered much too erratically to play off as a simple trick of the mind. Sensing that it was abnormal my exhale cut off. The atmosphere sunk into me. The air itself was suspended with tension and stilled. It was holding its breath. I had to force my lungs to expand and contract regularly, as my heart thudded wildly against them. Beating. Pumping. Something was different.

I can only describe what happened next as strange. It was as if a play button was pressed, unpausing the class, and all the events around me sped up again. My moment of whatever I had felt gone. I didn't know whether to be fascinated or fearful, shudders ran down my spine electrifying the hairs on my neck to stand on end. I could not understand what was going on and as with all humans our minds have a way of convincing us that what was real but unexplainable is now a figment of our own imagination. Rational thinking justifies reasons behind the sensations that there are no rational reasons for. We close our minds but our bodies still know.

So that's what I did, close my mind, and blame it on first day jitters like any other person would. But the truth still lingered and you could taste I could taste it on my tongue. What truth? I still had no idea. My eyes skated the floor, scanning the wooden tables set in rows of ten. True to small town America only about twenty to twenty-five students were present.

Additionally to my extreme displeasure Lauren Mallory sat in the furthermost left-hand corner. I was not religious per se but I prayed I wouldn't endure having to be seated next to her. I cringed and remembering my strange feelings from beforehand (already slipping away from my memory somehow) I jokingly mused that maybe this frigid environment was emanating from her cold shoulder? A tiny smile appeared on my pink lips.

I watched as her eyes flicked to me, giving me a look I imagine one might give a cockroach. Her own set of lip-gloss lips dripped into a sneer, contorting her entire face into a gymnastic grimace. It really wasn't quite flattering if you asked me, but also not at all intimidating. I may be shy but I know Lauren's type. A harmless bully. Once you stand up for yourself you won't get pushed around anymore. Trust me I had to learn the hard way.

Lauren set her shoulders straight and fixed her stare out the window as she tried to pretend I was invisible. My smile fell off my face as she spoiled my mood. Well that's absolutely fine with me, I thought. If she was still holding a grudge against me for accidently bumping into her earlier this morning that's her own problem. Especially if it means she won't bother me. I'm not looking to befriend or apologise to someone like _that_.

Mr Molina drew my attention towards the front of the classroom as he coughed under his breath. I could see he had a lesson plan set on his desk for today's Biology class. His tanned face reminded me of worn leather it had so many wrinkles and creases. He raised his bushy eyebrows at me before I recalled I had to discuss my transfer and seating with him. I flushed feeling completely thrown off at how distracted I'd been. I walked up to him and he was patient enough helping me with a brief introduction to the curriculum I'd missed in the past two weeks before transferring.

We were studying mitosis and meiosis in asexual and sexual reproduction, something I was already well versed in as my old school covered this material already. I cheered up at the prospect of sneaking a few chapters of the new trilogy series Darkness Rising. It was hot off the New York Times Bestsellers list and anything with such great reviews in the supernatural genre I had to read. I could discreetly hide the paperback under my desk.

So far the plot was already riveting twisting the romanticization of monsters into more insidious themes. The traditional vampire for example was not a deviously handsome man with a heart of gold but instead a manipulator relying on charm biting into the necks of girls, staining his canines scarlet. But make no mistake this is still a love story albeit with a little more blood. I was intensely interested, I couldn't physically tear my eyes away from the pages.

That was Bella for you, I thought. Nerdy and bookish. My teachers in Phoenix Arizona hated it, most times I wouldn't get caught in class but occasionally they would catch on. Eventually even my mother would make passing comments. It was all good intentioned but some of her words still stung. I never left my room, I never had too many close friends, and I never was interested in fashion or makeup brands. I was just comfortable being me, alone with a book.

I knew I was never going to be the social butterfly my mom wanted me to be, but she always held hope my extroverted metamorphosis would occur. Holding back a sigh this train of thought was doing nothing but depressing me and I didn't want to dwell on the past. So self-depreciation aside I must move forward. Focussing back to Mr Molina and the present I managed to hear the tail-end of his sentence, "-each desk seats two people who will be lab partners for any and all assignments. The only available seat is behind you. I must insist you sit down as I shall begin class soon."

He then gestured past me. A pointed finger like a needle of a compass spinning and spinning. There was magnetised energy thrumming through my skin and aligning lines of direction. My entire torso hummed like every fibre of my body were to be set alight at any moment. Sparks spun in front of my eyes, string-like, they began to form a connection. A jolt of lightning as subtle as a crash of thunder pulled me. Called me. I turned.

And that was it.

Make no exaggeration the lights, the energy, and the sparks erupted into a glorious display. An orchestra of sight at its crescendo. Colours more vibrantly shaded than any others I have ever witnessed jumped and flickered. But it all was a bare comparison when I saw who I was sitting next to. He was beautiful. He was attractive. He was also staring at me as if I were stark-raving mad.

Had I just been pinned to my spot gaping at this handsome stranger like he was the second-coming of Jesus? Probably. With flies travelling into my mouth? Yes? It all crashed down onto me, the embarrassment and the self-consciousness. A grand piano might have well been hanging from a thread and had been cut to land directly on my head for all I knew.

Desperately I composed my facial expression but my reddened cheeks were a lost cause. I tightened my grip on the straps of my bag till my knuckles whitened. Dropped my head and strode towards my seat (and _him_ my mind treasonously whispered). As graceful as a hippo I plopped onto my plastic chair recovering from the sheer awkwardness. Releasing my iron hold on my bag leaning it against the leg of our table.

What was wrong with me today? I've never acted this way before, usually I melt into the background like a wilted wallflower. There was this strong curiosity burning within me to assess my desk partner until he could give me the answers. All thoughts of laying low and reading Darkness Rising vanished from my mind. Thousands of questions dashed in front of my eyes. Did he feel whatever that was? Am I going insane? Are you Jesus? I didn't know how to resist myself and not confirm myself as a fool in his opinion.

On three I would look at him. I would look at him and nothing else. I will look at him and behave in a typical and normal manner. One, two…three! I nearly got whiplash my neck rotated so fast. Maybe I was expecting a bomb of sorts to go off and a giant explosion to boom destroying the Earth, but that wasn't what actually happened.

I peeked over my shoulder. He wasn't even noticing me. Not that my ego demanded it or anything, I did have a small moment of relief that he wasn't absorbed in my clumsiness. But this was extreme though. In fact his posture faced entirely away from me, in such a weird position I thought it odd he hadn't fallen off his chair already. His neck strained defining his bobbing Adam's apple and thin veins. Wow. I had really repulsed him with my dramatic first impression. It was such a shame too I really didn't want to burn even more bridges with people today. Especially not with him. Not just because he was so stunning but also because we were going to be lab partners in Biology for the whole year. I played with a few strands of my hair while biting my bottom lip in nervousness.

He was wearing a Legend of Zelda T-shirt and fitted skinny jeans all in black which was a drastic parallel to his clear and pale skin. His auburn hair was in absolute disarray but it only succeeded in making him looking casually hot. I couldn't really see his eyes or much of his face from this point of view but I knew his eyes were golden. They glinted at me just earlier. This is so out of the ordinary. Usually I never ogle at someone's looks. It ultimately doesn't matter how gorgeous someone is unless they are just as beautiful on the inside. Never judge a book by its cover and all. But with him? It's like gravity itself pulling me towards him. A twinge of guilt came over me, this guy isn't some eye candy he is a person. I should apologise to him for how tongue-tied I've been and introduce myself.

Mr Molina was in full swing in his prophase debate with the rest of the Biology class so I whispered to him, "Um hey, I'm sorry about being rude earlier. I'm Bella. I'm looking forward to being lab partners." He remained unmoving but I swear I saw his jaw tick. Maybe he couldn't hear me turned away like that? A little more loudly I said again, "Hey, I'm Bella and you are?" Now that I'm paying more attention to his face I know that his jaw is definitely ticking.

He mumbled something under his breath that was indistinguishable to my ears below the whirring of the ceiling fans, softly blowing stray hairs of mine unto my soft cheeks. Another jaw tick. Then with a fierceness that caught me off guard he twisted closer and made direct eye contact with me. My shyness was temporarily forgotten as his golden eyes pierced into what felt like my very soul. He studied my face, and I thought that I saw my own curiosity and intrigue mirrored in his eyes too. He focussed on me and was about to speak. This was it. He was going to tell me something important. He was going to explain these feelings. This pull. I hung onto his lips, watching them curve and shape to form words. His deep and angelic voice spoke.

He said, "I'm Edward. You are not excused. I am not excited to be lab partners in fact please refrain from ever talking to me again." Then he politely picked up his backpack and notes forcefully placing them in the middle of our desk creating a firm and solid divide between us. He rotated his chair ninety degrees to the right and didn't speak another word to me for the entire lesson.

Hmm. Interesting.

Fighting the desire to yell at Edward, I very calmly opened my bag found Darkness Rising and slammed my forehead over the edge of my side of the desk accidently and began to read. Today was a complete disaster I want to write it all off and go home. To Phoenix, Arizona or Charlie's house here in Forks I don't know. I wasn't going to confront Edward and make an even bigger dunce of myself no. I was going to read about murderous vampires instead. At least these manipulative blood-drinkers can be at least slightly charming.

 **A/N:** Updates will be weekly and usually on Mondays. I'm planning a 20 to 30 chapter series. If you like it leave a review I would be really appreciative.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Trap

At the end of the Biology lesson I barely paid any attention to Edward, at full speed, packed away his notes and textbooks removing his man-made divider between us and rocketed out the door. It was like I didn't even have a second to blink. I just saw his retreating back. He blew me off completely for the whole hour and then raced away from me. Conflicting emotions welled up within me, I felt this undeniable connection to Edward, and he was the most amazingly beautiful boy I'd ever seen. Yet he behaved as if he wanted nothing to do with me. The complete opposite to how I was feeling. I didn't know why but I felt rejected. Like there was nothing I could do to make him change his mind about me. I stared down at my white converse and mutely readied myself for Spanish next.

I could feel my heart in my throat and tried to swallow around it. Why did my first day at Forks High School have to be so terrible? First there was my unintentional mishap with Lauren, who treats me so coldly now because of it, and now my lab partner is revolted with me. My self-esteem was plummeting fast. I guess my social skills were extremely rusty. I was trying to not let their actions bring me down but honestly I was bummed.

Luckily my next two classes were much more tame and unremarkable. Concentrating on how to conjugate verbs in Spanish and comprehend algebra in Math alleviated a lot of my overthinking. I bit my bottom lip, which felt raw from how often I had been doing that particular habit lately and drew my blue jacket tighter around me trying to shake off chills that weren't from the cold. One downside of being new however did grant me one too many class introductions I wasn't exactly ecstatic over. Standing in front of everyone and speaking in public? No thank you. Not that I needed any announcement in my opinion, news spreads like wildfire in Forks. Just being the daughter of the Chief of Police guaranteed me some notoriety by default but now being the fresh meat at school? I might've as well been famous. Mike Newton for example sprung at the chance to sit next to me in Spanish. He was like a delighted puppy, I tried to be friendly but my mood wasn't too conducive to finding his mindless chatter endearing.

My thoughts couldn't help but to drift to Edward. I didn't even know his last name but he intrigued me. I felt like he knew something I didn't. And that made me feel, curious I guess. It's just I don't have the need to be universally loved or even liked but his behaviour was odd. He was so curt to me. Plain rude. He was doing his very best to avoid me without even knowing me. My first impression wasn't stellar but surely that wasn't enough for him to write me off completely? He frustrated me and I wanted to ignore him back. Make his existence meaningless to me. Yet why couldn't I just forget about him?

As soon as the bell rang signalling lunch I found myself in another dilemma. Angela and Jessica had invited me to join them at lunch but the catch was that Lauren would be with them. I didn't have many other options though, unless I already wanted to hide in the bathroom and spend that time alone. I could read of course but Angela and Jessica seemed really sincere and I did want to make friends if possible. Besides Lauren was using the tactic to ignore me so nothing could really go wrong. Right? Anyway I agreed beforehand and I'm not going to back down now. So I mustered up some determination and got in the lunch line.

Cafeteria food was…cafeteria food. Bright neon green jello and a cardboard slice of pizza. I'm not surprised at all. Balancing my tray I see Angela grinning and waving over at me showing me where their table is. I respond with a smile of my own breathing in lung fills of air with relief. As I approach I see Jessica and Lauren engaged in what I assume is a heated discussion due to the flying hand movements. I quietly sit next to Angela and manage to the catch the peak of the other girls' disagreement. Jessica pouts and whines, "Come on, Laur, why don't you want to come with us to La Push Beach this weekend?

Lauren lazily drawls while inspecting her acrylic nails, "It probs won't even be sunny Jess. Don't get your panties in a twist, I know you just wanna go to play tonsil tennis with Mike and show off your bikini. Do what you want I don't care." Yikes, that was harsh and I could see Jessica was taken aback. I wondered why she let Lauren speak to her like that. I knew if that were me in Jessica's position I wouldn't just brush it off. Jessica was flustered and when see noticed me she tried to change the topic of the conversation.

"La Push Beach is one of the small pleasures we have in Forks Bella, it's scenic and really peaceful. Plus Mike Newton, _my friend_ ," Jessica carries on trying to justify herself, "is holding a party for some of the sophomores! There's gonna be a bonfire and everything!" Just as Jessica was about to clap her hands in excitement, Lauren laughs but it's not at any joke. She just wants to smother Jessica's plans and joy. I don't know why she's so against Jessica going if she claims to not even care.

"Yeah Bella," Lauren glares at me, "just go prancing off with Jess to the party like some sheep. I'm sure you two can have some fun freezing in the water together."

Angela cuts in shortly while giving Lauren a pointed look, "Jessica's right Bella, the beach is really nice and if the weather's good we can even swim too. It's on the Quileute reservation so for us it's a cool change of pace and scenery. Jess and I are going to check it out and you should come too. We are all gonna drive down on Saturday in my car. Just because Lauren doesn't want to come doesn't mean you shouldn't get to go." It was a heartfelt invitation and finally some good news turning up my bad luck. The more time I spent with Angela and Jessica the more I grew to like them. At least they were personable unlike Lauren.

I agreed, "Thanks guys I would love to come and explore some more of the town. I may not be the best swimmer heads up though." I laughed. Jessica gave me megawatt smile for carrying on the new topic of conversation so she wouldn't have to be embarrassed and Angela tilted her head to grin at me too. Lauren huffed her dissent but then just shut up for file her nails.

Now that I kind of had the mic I asked, "So what is the Quileute reservation?" I knew about Native American reservations very vaguely, more conceptually than knowing the laws or history surrounding them. I also knew my Dad had some friends from the res like Billy Black who sold him my second-hand car. A beautiful red pickup truck, she didn't run very fast but I already loved her. But that was my limit of knowledge.

Angela was the first to respond, "The Quileute res spans over Forks coasts namely La Push. It's a really close-knit community of Native Americans with all the families and members of the tribe living together in one area. They even have all their own schools which is why you won't see any kids at Forks High School."

I creased my brow taking in the information. I'm happy Angela knew more on the subject so she could explain to me. Twirling my long dark hair I mused. By this point Jessica was looking bored and daydreaming while gazing around the cafeteria. She then picked one spot to space off into. I thought about it then asked again, "Do they mind us visiting the beach?"

She giggled, "Nope, not at all. It's really busy on weekends and lots of teens go to La Push Beach to wreak havoc so to speak. I have even heard rumours that there's this gang of guys specifically who go cliff-jumping there too." At the horrified expression on my face she continued, "Don't be so serious Bella, it is a good chance to be social and have some fun. We won't push you off any cliffs." Angela teased me. Mollified for the moment, I was still amazed at how many adrenalin-junkies there were willing to do stuff like that. What was possibly running through their minds as they jumped? We spent the next couple of minutes swapping phone numbers so we could stay in touch and text over the details. Angela also gave me Jessica's number. I added two new contacts and maybe felt like I had actually made two new friends as well. Hell, I felt so good I took a big bite of my greasy pizza slice. Only to immediately regret it. Oh well can't have everything. Why does this actually taste like rubber?

Suddenly Jessica snapped out of her daydream and conspicuously curled her hand around her mouth to stage-whisper to all of us at the cafeteria table. In a panicked haze she said, " _They're here!_ " and craned her neck to the opening doors. It was like a scene from a bad movie as the most popular people in school rolled in, with all eyes on them. Jessica squawked. Angela blushed. Even Lauren looked up from her nails long enough to notice. The cafeteria became a catwalk because these individuals looked like supermodels. Not only did they look the part they also played the part. Confidence oozed from every perfect pore they had. Nothing held them back, their strides impervious to the stares apparently.

In order Jessica gave live action commentary. A tall blonde froze everyone in place with her ice-blue eyes, she had a killer intimidating aura. "That's _Rosalie Hale_ she has a figure to _die_ for." Rosalie had intertwined her arm with a black curly-haired, buff jock, "Emmett McCarty king and counterpart to the Ice Queen he could smoke any other quarterback out the water." In other words the ultimate power couple. Next there was a petite woman rocking her black-winged eyeliner and cutely holding hands with a much taller and very handsome man. "Alice Brandon, don't let her tiny stature fool you, each item of clothing she's wearing is designer and worth more than my entire closet. She's dating Jasper Whitlock, he's from Texas and his accent is fucking sexy." Rosalie sauntered with Emmett eagerly in tow to their table, trailed by Alice and Jasper strolling behind.

Jessica pined from afar like any other teen obsessed with popularity and those in the limelight. Angela tried to play off that she was nonchalant but her eyes still shone with interest when they arrived. I even noticed Lauren was giving them a second glance and must've approved if her rapid switch to listening to our conversation was any indication. Similar to earlier there was this burning feelings of curiosity in my chest, my rhythmic heartbeat pounded so loudly in my ears. Was it a hoax of the light trickling in through the windows framing the two couples angelically? They didn't sparkle or even glow but something was emanating from them. As if they emitted their own light. Coming back to my senses I was struck by this urge to just laugh out loud.

Look, here I am again thinking these ridiculous thoughts. There's nothing strange here, it is small town Forks. At most maybe they put something in the water that makes their citizens hallucinate. A logical government conspiracy and nothing else. I tried to look away but we already know my self-control today is not what it should be.

Rosalie was enraptured by Emmett, who was probably joking around as he mimed a football touchdown. She looked softer when she smiled and laughed with him comfortably running her hand along his arm when he celebrated the "score". Emmett on his part looked at Rosalie like she strung the stars in the sky. Jasper quirked up one of his lips before responding to Emmett, I couldn't hear what he said but it must have been hilarious by the way Emmett roared with laughter. Alice hid a chortle beneath one of her hands too, cupping her hands to her mouth. Then as if with a psychic sense she turned her head and made direct eye contact with me, so I could see her eyes twinkle with mischief, before winking at me. She returned to her table's discussion swiftly acting innocent.

My mouth hung like the strings holding them up had been cut. Gaping like a fish. Did Alice Brandon proclaimed popular girl, one half of a power couple, just wink at me? I spun my head around me with questions on the tip of my tongue. However no one was giving me any notice. Jessica was definitely the worse and she rested her chin on the table, green as envy, watching the popular kids. But that wasn't my imagination right? I quickly checked the label of my bottled water to ensure it wasn't from any spring here in Forks. Cause government conspiracy and all.

Lauren piped up in the middle of all the commotion, "Huh, I don't see Edward. Usually he's brooding behind those four by now." Edward? Wait. Surely she couldn't mean decked in black and as tempting as sin, my Biology lab partner, Edward? That Edward? A rise of panic started in my head. Edward's a super common name and there are probably at least twelve in Forks totally! No way could Lauren be referencing magical connection Edward. The same Edward who one hundred percent hates my guts and told me himself to shut up. In fact I was the one who made the huge mistake even assuming rude Biology lab partner is even called Edward. I misheard definitely. Hell, maybe I even conjured up that lab partner with my brain and he isn't even real.

At Lauren's quip, Jessica brightened with a new opportunity to share gossip. "Yip usually Edward hangs out with them at lunch but I heard," she wiggles her eyebrows, "he was upset sometime after first period. A couple seniors saw him trying to switch out Biology for another subject with Mrs Cope. She said no and he was pissed. I bet he isn't here right now cause he's sulking." Jessica concludes with smug satisfaction that she knew something Lauren didn't.

Oh. Okay. It is that Edward.

Do not scream Bella. Reasonable people do not scream in the cafeteria on the first day of school. They save that for exam season. Literally any sound wanted to burst from my mouth when Jessica mentioned Edward trying to reassign his subjects. Biology? He wanted to drop Biology? My ego wasn't even a factor here I'm certain he wanted to swap out Biology because of me. The distance he put between us and his rude attitude for the entire lesson was a huge red flag. I felt my face heat with embarrassment. How could I have made such a horrible first impression that my lab partner, on the first day, wants to quit Biology? What a nightmare. While I was having my own internal monologue, Angela responded to Jessica, "That's super out of character. Edward takes his studies really seriously, his parents push him hard." Oh great, that's even better, Edward is willing to risk his studies and family's disappointment because I just suck. I briefly thought about mentioning my encounter to Jessica and Angela but the coward in me didn't want to speak up and confirm my suspicions that Edward was upset because of me.

Instead I saw this as a chance to gain some more information about Edward and maybe understand why I had upset him so much. It felt wrong to me to make Edward my enemy and endure his impolite treatment. I didn't want to juts leave things as they were and resign myself to suffering in Biology. The only way I could make things right and hopefully get us acting civil in the classroom was to know how to reach Edward's empathy and mutual understanding. I just had to casually discover everything about who he was and everything about his entire life. Easy Peasy. Unruffled I swung towards Jessica and nonchalantly asked, "Hey Jess, so what do you about Edward?" Too vague I needed to find out how to make him not hate me, "Like any of his social weaknesses or?" I wanted to face palm that was as subtle as a train wreck.

Luckily for me, even though Angela gave me a strange look and Lauren snorted, Jessica was blissfully oblivious to my spy strategy. Happy to disclose more information she unloaded. "Edward's the only son of the best doctor in Forks, Carlisle Cullen, he's next in line to inherit his Dad's private practices and property. Plus his Dad's like super successful with a bazillion PhD's. So big pressure right. It's why they push him so hard to get A's. Not that he needs more motivation the dude's top of all his classes already and always has been." Jessica explained, her smile really showing off her white teeth. She looked around to see if anyone else was listening before lowering her voice for the next bits of information. "The Cullens also hold a lot of social influence in Forks too because of their status and wealth. Rumours even say that they've been living here since the town's creation. Forks was their land or something. They always make the ultimate decision about anything that gets done here." Angela nods along to Jessica's story listening intently. "So in other words you don't want to end up on their bad side unless you want to be a social pariah." Jessica shuddered at just the thought. Lauren acted like she wasn't paying attention but I her nail file had completely stopped moving. "But," Jessica continued, "Get on their good side? Guaranteed popularity and love. Just look at Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper." It's true everyone at school was practically fawning over them. Bewitched as if a spell had been cast, transforming everyone else to dote on them.

However I could tell all colour was draining from my face at the prospect of being a social pariah, as Jessica called it. Fixed on the negative end of the Cullen influence. Edward made it abundantly clear earlier today he was repulsed by me. He told me to not even speak to him. Hell, he even tried to move classes because of me. I was one hundred percent on his bad side. I felt like collapsing into my hands in frustration, I didn't even know really what I did wrong and now I might have to experience total social disgrace? I didn't mind not having lots of friends or popularity, I just didn't want to tarnish my Dad by association. I had just moved into town, struggling to build a strong connection with him. I didn't want to make my presence harder for him. Be an inconvenience and wedge a stake between us. Pierce it through his heart, tearing it in two. Not only would our relationship be severely hurt but his job too. Especially because of the fact he was Chief of Police, what if no one listened or respected him in town because of the stigma I brought with me? His co-workers and the community he was sworn to protect? Unknowingly to the rest of the group I was torturing myself thinking about it. Jessica flipped her hair before finishing, "But this is the real moment where I spill the tea Bella, everyone might adore the Cullens and Edward too, but they keep to themselves. Outside of their little group," she gestured slyly to the popular table, "they don't get involved with us common folk. Call it reserved or whatever but it's impossible to crack their shell or join their group. Edward is particularly notorious for shooting every girl down, no one's ever seen him date. How ridiculous is that?" Jessica's eyes blazed I had a feeling she was one of those girls Edward shot down. But I felt consoled somewhat by learning these facts. Now I knew Edward's last name and a little about why he is so callous. Hope coursed through my veins that I wasn't a special case. Edward didn't just despise me because of who I was or out of pure maliciousness. He was just raised to be and act a certain way to everyone. Yes it was a shit attitude to have but he applied it to everyone equally at least.

Angela crashed and burned my dreams though, with what she chimed in with next, "Bella you've gone as white as a sheet. Don't worry. Edward may be reserved alongside his family but he is usually very friendly and polite to everyone in Forks. A real gentleman." She concluded turning slightly pink. She was probably reminiscing about one of his kind deeds he performed for her as she said that. But her helpful advice did nothing but shatter my hope. Edward's words rand in my ears while my mind conjured frightening possibilities for the future. I really was the odd one out when it came to him then. I felt miserable.

"Don't get your hopes up newbie, no way in hell is Edward ever going to give you more than polite handshake at most. If he has never gone for any girl before he's not gonna start now and definitely not with _you_." Lauren sneered out her comment dripping with venom. It was clear she was also one of the girls Edward must have shot down and she's till insecure about it. But as far as I was concerned Lauren's snipe had no relevance in my life or situation. She didn't know polite and gentlemen-like Edward hated my guts and I wasn't going to give her the ammunition to fire at me once she did know. Damn it Alice's wink at me earlier might've been some sort of passive aggressive nod at my impending social doom once Edward alienated me by spreading gossip about me and my first impression when I gawked at him. I still had a lot of disbelief that Edward could be that cruel or hold that much social influence to extradite me but what did I know? The guy hadn't even spoken to me, I'm running on gossip and rumours here. Who was I supposed to trust? The girls actually speaking to me or the presumed human decency I would expect Edward to have? Guy might not even be human for all I know, I huffed. Government conspiracies poisoning the water and all.

"Lauren your insecurity is showing, I don't even care about this Edward guy. I just asked because I'm new." I quipped back. "Besides I'm not interested in who or what's popular." And that was the honest truth, I just wanted to get through this year unscathed no matter how inconceivable it seemed if I just looked at the trend of today with all these mishaps. I was plain Bella and that's how I liked it goddammit. Edward's going to have another thing coming if he thinks he's going to hurt my feelings. I don't need to be friends with someone that stuck up with a silver spoon in his mouth. He may have money, fame and influence but it doesn't matter to me. I'm not getting involved in whatever nemesis relationship he's invented for us. Yeah I can be friendly and civil but I have no intention for either falling for the guy or killing him. I'm going to remain neutral.

It was a naïve idea for me to have but back then I didn't know any better.

Lauren gave me a disbelieving look but thankfully dropped it. Angela seemed impressed that I didn't back down once Lauren got bitchy whereas Jessica was stifling a giggle that Lauren seemed cowed. We didn't have much time of lunch left anyway for the argument to really get off the ground and I could tell I needed some time to digest all this information. And my feelings about it all. Thus when the bell rang again ending lunch period I quickly said goodbye and hugged Angela and Jessica while Lauren stood off in the distance aloof. I hurried back into the corridors to collect my books for my free study period at the end of the day. My first day at Forks High School was a rollercoaster, I didn't know where I stood in it all. Where I was going to belong and click with people. One half of me was attracted to Edward and the popular kids he hung out with but another half of me felt completely isolated from them. I vowed not to dwell on it any longer but rather to go home and read Darkness Rising and maybe do some homework. If Edward was trying to excuse himself from Biology I couldn't rely on him for our assignments so starting to prepare ahead would be a smart decision. Study period was the most peaceful two hours I had spent in this building all day as I went to the library, I tried to concentrate on my academics but really what consumed me was my conversation at lunch. So much about this town was a mystery and its inner mechanics of how it ran or thrived was unknown. I just knew the Cullens played a huge role. And that it all came back to Edward.

Eventually I gave up on my attention span immersing myself into my book Darkness Rising. Its exposition was thrilling me, utilising well-known folklore to spin stories of gore and glamour. The setting was in an abandoned town lost to all of science, removed from humankind, where creatures of the night could hunt. Blood-thirsty monstrosities consumed with the deep and dark desire to kill and destroy. But also individuals afflicted by disease, the need to drink blood to live. On one side they were cruel. On the other they were charming. A dichotomy of being. So these vampires roamed the forest searching for blood to dip their fangs into. Those humans unlucky enough to be lost in the woods all alone. It was an omen and a curse to be bitten by a vampire. It foretold travesty on the village the human was from and unlike in modern stories the humans never turned into vampires, instead they died a painful death and rose up like zombies from the grave, crying and wandering the woods forever. The scene of their murder for all time. No one ever survived. But this lifestyle arose a problem for the vampires, the forest was infamous for danger and soon no humans ventured there anymore. I was so lost in the story that when the librarian, Mrs Meyer, yelled out my name to catch my attention I nearly jumped out of my skin. "I'm sorry dearie, but the bell has rung and school is out for today. I want to lock up the library." I profusely apologised to her, a blush highlighted my cheeks for the umpteenth time today, and grabbed my book with my bag before walking out so Mrs Meyer could lock up.

Approaching my red pickup truck on the outskirts of the parking lot I was recovering my composure and reading myself for home. I was cooking dinner tonight for Charlie because he was on patrol till late. I was wondering about the limited options in our fridge about what to make that I barely noticed that one of the most life-changing moments in my short time on Earth was about to happen. Here's what I did see and what I know for a fact. I saw Edward across the concrete road with black sunglasses on staring at me. A blank expression adorned his face but I knew the golden eyes that were hidden were tracing my steps. He was leaning against a silver Volvo the image of relaxation. You wouldn't have been able to imagine someone that angelic could be cold or rude or even angry.

But I knew different. I knew he could be all those things.

Everything but an angel.

The screeching of tires echoed in the parking lot as the slippery ice slush and water covered the road. The approaching sound deafened my ears. All I could hear besides the gasps, the screaming and the wheels was my own heartbeat. Thudding. I saw a black van with a man inside who was panic-stricken as he lost control of his vehicle. It was like I was submerged in water and watching this all in an outer-body experience in slow motion. I saw the car. I saw myself in the way. I saw the incoming collision.

Except the crash never came. I was lying on the cold, wet concrete road. Dizzy. I saw Edward's face above me and his arm protectively stretched around me. He was here with me. From the other end of the parking lot to with me, here. So beautiful and framed by the meagre light from the sky above me. His face was frozen with the most intense look in his golden eyes, his sunglasses forgotten. He stared at me and I thought I saw a look of curiosity flash across his face before there was nothing. Then as if only tuning into the outside world now I heard the cries of the teens around me. As they called out asking if I was alright or if I could stand. Shocked I remained still but called out that I was alright. There were no traces of injury on me, just a small cut on my forehead from where I must've collided with the ground when I fell. As I searched I also saw a defined handprint on the side of the black van. Edward. You wouldn't have been able to imagine someone that human could be that strong or that fast or that unbelievable.

But I knew different. I knew that he could be all those things.

Everything but human.

 **A/N:** I hoped you all enjoyed. Leave me a review with your thoughts x


End file.
